1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-recording device, which can simultaneously record a common still image on a plurality of recording media, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a digital camera has been proposed, on which two recording media, such as a CF card and an SD card, can be detachably mounted. The two recording media are used mainly for backup, so that one still image, obtained by a photographing operation, is simultaneously recorded on each of the recording media. These recording media can be separately used. For example, it is possible for only one recording medium to be mounted on a personal computer to perform an image process on an image. Further, the same recording media are not always used simultaneously. For example, two recording media, which have been separately used, may be mounted on a single digital camera.
In a conventional digital camera, when two recording media are mounted, an operation such as deletion can be carried out for images having a common folder-name/file-name pair. Namely, in two images, if their folder-name/file-name pairs are identical, it is deemed that the two images were recorded at the same time. In reality, however, even if the folder-name/file-name pairs are identical, the two images may be different, and this issue cannot be confirmed before the operation. Because of this, an image, which is not intended to be deleted, may be deleted by mistake.